Yumaexie (Pokémon)
Yumaexie (夢クシー Yumekushī) is a Legendary, pseudo-Mythical Pokémon in Pokémon Light & Darkness that is encountered in the second Team Ashling final battle. In Pokémon Twilight, her silhouette is on the cover with Dream Faerixie and Dream Daemixie. She is known as the Reality Pokémon. Yumaexie is by default a Dual Fairy/Rock-Type Pokémon. Depending on what Plate the player gives her, her Rock-Type attribute will change to match the Plate, because her Special Ability is Multitype. Along with her children, Faerixie and Daemixie, she is a member of the Dream Trio, representing awakening and reality. Biology Physical Appearance Yumaexie is half a foot taller than the average human adult with a slim body and most of her body being pure white. Her head is raindrop shaped with the point being her nose and somewhat flat on the top. She has a star like mark on her forehead, with the rest of her forehead being a pale pink. She has pale blue "hair" framing the front of her face. Her eyes are almond shaped with grey sclera and brown irises with no pupils. Her "ears" are cream colored wings that form a halo around her head. On her back are six sets of wings, the largest on top being light orange pixie wings, the middle white angel wings and the bottom and smallest are lime green pixie wings. She wears a silver and gold collar around her neck with a double horseshoe like charm and a brown gem in the middle dangling from it. Trailing from her collar is a ribbon like feature with the tails being turquoise and changing into aqua green at the ends. The top horseshoe is gold and the bottom horseshoe is silver. Her hands are humanoid and hidden in her translucent, light blue "sleeves" at her elbows and become bold at the hem, which reaches her knees. From her hips down is a translucent, raspberry colored "coattail" that reaches her toes in a bold color. The inside of the "coattail" is purple. Her feet are styled like boots, light blue at the top and turning into pink halfway down. In a curve on her "boots" are small brown stones in yellow rings. Depending on what Plate Yumaexie is holding, her eyes, gem and stones will match the Plate's color. For example, if Yumaexie is holding the Toxic Plate, her eyes, gem and stones will turn purple. Special Abilities Yumaexie's full power is unknown, but being the "double" of Arceus means she is very powerful and capable of what Arceus can do. She is powerful enough to create the Dream World and create portals to the Real World and the Reverse World as she so wishes. In the movie M02X: The Twins of Yumaexie, Yumaexie can also take human form, though it is not clarified if this is only possible in the Dream World. Behavior Being the mother of two Legendary Pokémon, Yumaexie has a soft, yet protective motherly personality. She is very responsible and will be very protective of innocent people she sees trustworthy. Sometimes, Yumaexie refers to these more trustworthy people, mostly her followers, as her own children and will protect them. When her children are harmed or put in great danger, she is known to come to the Real World in a rage and destroy whatever seems to be the threat. In the movie M02X: The Twins of Yumaexie, Yumaexie shows much of her sympathetic and loving side, seen beside her lover Giratina in the beginning and taking care of her Eggs. Etymology Very much like Faerixie and Daemixie, Yumaexie has the word "pixie" as part of her name. The first two syllables of her name derive from "yume" (夢), the Japanese word for "dream". Diet It is unknown what Yumaexie eats or if she eats at all. Some say that she eats the discarded, forgotten dreams created by Faerixie and Daemixie while others say she feeds off the dream mist emitted from Munna and Musharna. But in the movie while disguised as "Yuna", Yumaexie preferred eating sweet and tart foods such as Adina's Aspear-Mago Tart. Popular Culture and Lore Yumaexie is commonly called the "Queen of the Dream World" by the more religious people of Emperios. Others believe that Yumaexie is just a myth due to there being barely anything about her. In religious lore, Yumaexie was created alongside the Creation Trio of Palkia, Dialga and Giratina by Arceus the Alpha Pokémon as Arceus's "double" to watch the world while it sleeps in the Hall of Origins. Yumaexie is said to be the reason people and Pokémon are able to dream, as she had created the sixth dimension known as the Dream World. To help govern and give life to the Dream World, she gave birth to the folklore Dream Twins, Faerixie and Daemixie, the "Princess of Dreams" and the "Prince of Nightmares" respectively. People who worship Yumaexie and believe in her existence refer to her as their queen and see her equal to Arceus. The home of Yumaexie is unknown, though some believe that she resides in the Distortion/Reverse World. In the Anime Light & Darkness arc Dream Seekers When the turncoat Admin Azimuth of Team Ashling and the other Admins force the mind-controlled Dream Faerixie and Dream Daemixie to merge the Dream World with the Real World, Yumaexie appears from the Distortion World in a protective motherly rage. Movie Yumaexie is the titular Pokémon in M02X: The Twins of Yumaexie. She lives in the Reverse World with Giratina the Renegade Pokémon. The two Legendaries are revealed to be lovers. When Yumaexie senses that Faerixie and Daemixie have been captured by Pokémon Hunters, she takes the hero team to the city of Celestana City created in the Dream World to hide her and Giratina's Faerixie and Daemixie Eggs with them. She takes the form of a human woman named "Yuna" to monitor the group. Game Data Pokémon Light "??? - The Queen." Pokémon Darkness "??? - The Queen." Pokémon Twilight "Said to be the equal to the Alpha Pokémon Arceus, she carries the power to give people and Pokémon the power to dream and create an entirely new world." Trivia * Yumaexie is the only Pokémon other than Arceus to have the Ability, Multitype. * Yumaexie is the third Pokémon in the franchise to be a Dual Fairy/Rock-Type, behind Carbink and Diancie. * She is the first Legendary Pokémon seen in the anime to have Eggs. ** She's also the first Legendary Pokémon to be in a relationship with another Pokémon, as well as part of the first canon Legendary Pokémon couple, being the lover of Giratina. * According to the Dream Trio's designer, the horseshoes in Yumaexie's charm represent the balance of luck and misfortune, something that is part of everyday life. The golden horseshoe is upside down to show that even wealth can lead to misfortune and the silver horseshoe is right side up to present that even an average life is more beneficial. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Fairy-Type Pokémon Category:Rock-Type Pokémon Category:Undiscovered Egg Group